La Princesa Samurai
by MikiSyunYagami
Summary: Esta es una historia de amor, coraje.pero sobre todo honor, dejate llevar atravez del antigüo japon y disfruta de una magica historia entre dos guerreros de la vida.


_**La Princesa Samurái**_

**Por: Yagami San y Miki Chan en colaboración con Achan Studio**

Contador Gratis

_**Capitulo 1 **_

"_**Cerezo"**_

Corría el año de 1599 penúltimo de la era _Azuchi-Momoyama__1_etapa quese distinguió por la separación entre aldeanos y samuráis ordenada por Hideyoshi Toyotomi el cual prohibió portar katanas a la gente de las aldeas ya que se respiraba relativa paz en los aires del Japón de aquella era.

En el castillo de la familia Asakura que había sido reconocida por haber peleado incansablemente para conseguir la tranquilidad de los pueblos que estaban a su cargo, y por defender los principios de honor y justicia que llevaban en alto los guerreros de aquel enorme e imponente castillo habitaba una hermosa princesa, muy querida por su padre, sus guerreros y su pueblo, era conocida por su amable y honorable forma de ser, tenia el cabello corto y castaño claro, unos bellos y misteriosos ojos verdes, de tez muy clara, delgada, poseedora de la delicadeza y elegancia al conducirse de una flor de cerezo blanco, comenzaba el atardecer y la querida princesa se encontraba dando un paseo por los frondosos jardines repletos de flores de todo tipo y arboles frutales, se respiraba el embriagante aroma de los cerezos que brindaban un imponente espectáculo al dejar caer una hermosa lluvia de pétalos, la joven lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego se dirigió hacia el estanque lleno de carpas brillantes y anguilas, se agacho al tiempo que se acomodaba su vistoso kimono rojo, rozo el agua con sus dedos creando varias ondas haciendo que las carpas se acercaran, la princesa rió, en ese momento una voz masculina se escuchó tras ella.

-Princesa ya es hora de regresar al castillo, su padre la busca.-

-Enseguida voy -dijo levantándose, luego miro al joven que estaba arrodillado en el suelo –por favor levántate, no necesito que me trates con tanto respeto, al menos no es lo que deseo de ti-

- Lo lamento -dijo el joven de cabello y ojos cafés castaño –pero siendo usted una princesa no hayo otra forma de tratarla –contesto mientras agachaba la cabeza en una muestra de respeto.

- Pero si crecimos juntos – replicó la princesa – Para mí antes que un guerrero de mi padre, eres mi amigo. –Dijo sonriendo – Vamos Syaoran, vayamos a ver que quiere mi padre –Dicho esto se inclinó frente a el y lo tomó de los hombros, ambos se levantaron y se sonrieron un poco sonrojados, la joven comenzó a caminar y luego el, salieron de los jardines y caminaron por la enorme explanada, entraron al castillo, la princesa lo miro un momento, el inclino la cabeza y dio unos pasos atrás y se arrodillo en el suelo y se quedo con la mirada clavada en el piso, cuando el salió de su campo visual comenzó a caminar, a su paso todos los sirvientes y guardias la reverenciaban respetuosamente, puesto que es una falta de respeto mirar a los ojos a un ser divino como lo es una princesa, ella atravesó habitaciones, salas y pasillos, hasta que llego donde su padre, la sala principal, vio que junto a el, se hallaba un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos grises, blanco como la nieve y ataviado con una dorada armadura, ella se arrodillo y reverencio ligeramente a su padre, el la miro expectante, su padre, un hombre de expresión amable, con los años sobre su piel y cabello, posó su mirada sobre de ella.

-Sakura, este hombre es Sumeragi Subaru, es hijo del _Daimyo__2_ del pueblo vecino- Dicho esto Sakura lo miró y el hizo lo mismo, ambos por instinto inclinaron levemente la cabeza sin dejar de mirarse –He estado hablando con el, y con su padre… –

-Si lo sé ya que has salido mucho últimamente- Interrumpió nerviosa, aunque no estaba segura del porque se sentía así.

-Si así es… bueno, hemos decidido hacer una unión entre nuestros clanes, por el bien de los pueblos, para ello tu y el unirán sus vidas, pasado mañana lo hare oficial, ya estamos organizando una gran fiesta para celebrarlo.-

Sakura sintió que le caía un balde de agua helada encima, como las fuerzas de momento se le iban, como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba violentamente y su corazón latía fuerte y rápido, trato de guardar la compostura, así que solo dirigió una mirada nerviosa y en parte suplicante al joven, el cual solo le sonrió fríamente, juntando las fuerzas que le quedaban solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Fuera del castillo se encontraba Syaoran ayudando a los sirvientes a meter las cajas de vegetales y los animales que se sacrificarían para el banquete, las enormes puertas del castillo se abrieron, el joven de armadura dorada lo miro un momento, rápidamente un sirviente le acerco su caballo negro, Syaoran le correspondió la mirada, Subaru se monto en su imponente caballo y avanzo hacia el.

-¡Que deshonroso! Rebajarse a ayudar con sus labores a los sirvientes, deberías hacerte el seppuku3 por ello- Sentencio el jinete.

-¿Que acaso no son la cortesía y la humildad parte de los valores de un samurái?- Contesto ecuánime al tiempo que tomaba una caja -con su permiso-Dicho esto se inclino levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del castillo, Subaru se rio sonoramente y emprendió la marcha rápidamente.

Al día siguiente, la princesa se había negado a probar bocado, estaba triste, impotente, y hasta cierto punto resignada, ya que como princesa del clan Asakura tenía un deber que cumplir: anteponer siempre los intereses del pueblo a los suyos, suspiro profundamente, ya no deseaba pensar mas en eso, así que llamó a una de sus sirvientas para que la ayudara a vestirse, así que escogió un elegantísimo kimono dorado, adornado con aves blancas bordadas, y una fina tiara de oro con una gema roja, se maquilló ligeramente, miró en el espejo su imponente figura.

-¿Aun entrenan los samuráis de mi padre?- preguntó la joven sin dejar de mirarse

-Si aun lo hacen- Respondió la sirvienta inclinándose.

-Deseo ir a ver el entrenamiento, que se me prepare una mesa y una taza de té.-Ordeno la joven al tiempo que se levantaba, la sirvienta solo se inclino aun mas y salió rápidamente de la habitación, luego Sakura salió, afuera ya habían seis elegantes damas que le hicieron escolta, caminaron por un largo pasillo, ella observaba como todos la reverenciaban, después de dieciocho años de haber nacido princesa no podía acostumbrase a ese gesto, pero actuaba con normalidad, caminaba con la frente en alto, siempre derecha y mirando siempre al frente, en ese momento recordó que cuando era mas pequeña le gustaba voltearse súbitamente haciendo que todos se inclinaran sorprendidos rápidamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al terminar el pasillo se dio la vuelta lentamente y observo que todos seguían en la misma posición, así que ella inclino levemente la cabeza, en un gesto de gratitud, todos bajaron mas, incluso sus damas la reverenciaron, si así era el mandato divino, "inclínate ante la realeza, si ellos bajan, baja aun mas, y nunca los mires a los ojos porque es como mirar a Dios mismo y un simple siervo no merece ver a Dios como su igual", ella volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pronto llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, busco con la mirada a su amigo de la infancia, pronto lo encontró, estaba pelando contra cinco hombres, las espadas de madera y los gritos de batalla de todos los guerreros hacían eco en aquel campo arenoso, el capitán de las fuerzas defensivas: Kurogane se percató de la presencia de la joven.

-¡ALTO!-Ordenó Kurogane -¡Saludo a la princesa!-Así todos los guerreros dejaron las armas y se inclinaron.

-Continúen por favor- y se sentó en su silla de oro y gemas preciosas, rápidamente un sirviente le sirvió una taza de té y le acerco una bandeja con galletas y dulces- Gracias-dijo suavemente, el sirviente sorprendido solo negó nervioso con la cabeza y se coloco a un lado pero tras ella.

-Por favor princesa su voz es demasiado pura para este recinto-Le dijo el capitán acercándose hacia ella, la joven solo dio un sorbo de té como respuesta y lo miro.

Kurogane era un hombre alto y fornido de cabello negro, sus ojos eran rojizos como los de los conejos, su rostro siempre mostraba una expresión dura, había estado desde muy joven en los ejércitos de su padre, tenia ya incontables batallas ganadas y desde ese entonces era el preferido de su padre también era el maestro de Syaoran, el cual también poseía toda la confianza de los altos mandos, Sakura siempre los había visto con admiración y respeto.

-¿Sabe algo sobre Sumeragi Subaru?-Pregunto Sakura un poco seria.

-Es el hijo de un Daimyo del pueblo vecino, es muy buen guerrero, aunque nadie en el pueblo habla de su generosidad o calidez, todos dicen que es un hombre muy frío, pero inteligente, parece que junto a usted, una princesa muy cálida y generosa, harán un buen gobierno que se complemente y equilibre, así que no tiene de que preocuparse.-dijo con cierta emoción. Sakura no dijo nada, tal parecía que nada ni nadie se opondría a la unión de ambos, se sintió acorralada lo único que hizo fue clavar su mirada en Syaoran, viéndolo dando todo de si, poco a poco su tensión se fue.

-Gracias capitán- Dijo tímidamente, el solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos caballeros!, ¡tenemos que esforzarnos mas, para satisfacer a nuestra princesa!- Grito mientras levantaba su katana, todos respondieron con un grito de batalla, de pronto Syaoran volteo a ver a la princesa y se sonrieron, lo cual hizo que se distrajera y lo golpearan en la cabeza, Sakura rió discretamente, no sabia porque, el simple hecho de verlo hacia que todos sus problemas y preocupaciones se hicieran pequeñitos al punto de casi desaparecer.

__

__

1 Era en la historia antigua de Japón que duro de 1568 a 1600

2 Señor feudal, dueño de uno o varios pueblos, a su servicio tenia ejércitos de samuráis para la protección de su gente e intereses

3 Suicidio asistido cometido por un samurái al deshonrarse o al quedarse sin Daimyo

**HOLAAAA BUENO PSS AKI EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO JUNTO A MI MEJOR AMIGO Y PSS KE ESPERAMOS LES GUSTE Y DEJEN BUENOS REVIEWS O SI SIENTEN KE LE FALTA ALGO PUES NOS DEN CONSEJOS PARA MEJORAR PROMETEMOS COMENTAR DE VUELTA ^_^!!!!! KE LO DISFRUTEN Y PLISSS NO SEAN CRUELES U.U **


End file.
